


Flashbacks

by CiaranthePage



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: Carnelian could feel their heart racing as they tried to muffle the sobs clawing out of their throat...They hadn't done it.But everyone thought they had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All gems in this story are my OCs, which can be found on [this blog!](http://rainbow-of-gems.tumblr.com/)

Carnelian could feel their heart racing as they tried to muffle the sobs crawling out of their throat. Footsteps echoed in the area beyond where they were hiding. Quartzes, searching for them.

 

They hadn't done it.

 

But everyone thought they had.

 

The images of what happened flashed behind their eyelids. Tiger's Eye -- beautiful Tiger's Eye, the Gem they had served faithfully for so long -- had been stabbed through the gem on her back. For the moment (that felt like eons) before her form had dissipated, her eyes had gone wide. She had clutched at the blade in her chest, trying to push it back out. The scream of pain, glitching and falling apart, would forever echo in the back of Carnelian's mind.

 

They crumpled to the ground, burying their face in their hands. Chrome had fled the scene, calling for Carnelian to follow. Cream Pearl's face had flooded with tears as she fell to her knees, crying out in pain from both losing the gem she was made for and the knowledge that she'd likely be shattered when they found her. Carnelian, in shock, had watched the dark gem who murdered their master run away, unable to move.

 

The Quartzes who came thought they'd done it. Carnelian was arrested and jailed; they were to be put on "trial" for treason and shattered. No one would listen to their explanation. The worst part, they thought, was that they hadn't even gotten to see what happened to Cream.

 

Then Carnelian had fled.

 

There were three charges on their head now: treason, murder, and rebellion. They were a wanted Gem with no allies, no hope, and a slowly dissolving will to keep going.

 

They let their body dissolve into silent sobs. A part of them was tempted to just give themself up to be shattered -- it'd be easier. But some shred of hope kept them in the alley, crying their eyes out.

 

A hand touched their knee.

 

Carnelian jumped up, gem flashing. Their halberd was in their hands in seconds, prepared to fight their way out.

 

The halberd banged against a green shield. A _familiar_ green shield, one that hummed with a soft tune.

 

It was Chrome.

 

Carnelian's weapon disappeared in a cloud of sparkles and they wrapped their arms around the smaller Gem. Chrome returned the hug, but only for a second. He pulled away shortly afterward. "We have to go," he hissed.

 

"Where?" Carnelian asked.

 

"I found a group of rebels," he explained. "They're going to Earth." He took Carnelian's hands, staring him in the eyes. "We'll be free."

 

Carnelian didn't hesitate after that.

 

Next thing they knew, they were on a ship, curled up with Chrome and a radiant Poppy Topaz, listening to the Sapphire, Amethyst, and yellow Cat's Eye talk coordinates, all on their way to Earth.


End file.
